Lost in Music
by DeceivingMonster
Summary: Kido has always ignored everyone and just wanted to disappear. She escaped into the world of music. What happens if she meets a guy who wants to get close to her and might change her mind about "disappearing".
1. Chapter 1

The Idiot

A freshman was walking to school, listening to music as always on her iPod on April 1st. It was on loud volume and she didn't notice any of her surroundings. She didn't care about them either and vice versa. She just wanted to escape reality. Her name is Tsubomi Kido.

Kido would distance herself from others and would sometimes like to "disappear" from this world. She has nobody, only her iPod full of powerful lyrics. Today, was Kido's first day of high school.

"HEY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A guy shouted while riding on his bike heading towards Kido. But of course Kido, with her music, couldn't hear a thing. Then...

_WHAM!_

Kido's earphones flew out of her ears from the impact.

"Ow," Two high school students groaned in unison. They landed on the concrete floor.

The guy got up and said, "Oi, didn't you hear me earlier?" He looked slightly irritated.

Kido looked up at him and said bluntly, "No...sorry."

He offered her his hand, but she just ignored it and got up on her own. Kido dusted off her school uniform and turned to walk away. When she was just about to listen to music again, he asked, "Are you a freshman? What's your name?"

Kido awkwardly replied, "I am a freshman and you can call me Kido."

Kido was actually hoping he wouldn't need to because she thought that that would be the last time they would meet and talk.

The guy had a cheerful grin and said, "Cool. Call me Kano. I'm also a freshman!" Kido didn't say anything back.

_Awkward silence..._

Kano scratched his head nervously and said, "Uh...so I guess I'll see you around maybe." He left with his bike.

Kido put her earphones back on finally. She noticed that one side didn't play any sound. Kido sighed and told herself, "Damn it. Guess I need to buy another pair sometime this week. I'll probably go after school." She didn't like listening to music with only one ear. A part of her just died right now. She was helpless without music. Her earphones weren't working properly...all because of that boy named "Kano".

She put her iPod in her backpack and she continued walking to school without music this time. Kido walked into the school gym and took a seat. The school was holding a school entrance ceremony for the first years right now. Parents were also there. Her parents weren't there. The principal made some opening remarks encouraging students to have a wonderful experience at school. The teachers were introduced and some older students made some speeches. Kido was sitting on her seat quietly listening. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar boy. She turned her head and saw the same boy from earlier. She was mad at him for making her earphones not work. The boy noticed her staring at him and turned to her. He smiled at her and waved. Kido just ignored him and turned away.

Finally, all the speeches were done. The ceremony ended with the older students singing the school song. The new students were led to their classrooms by their homeroom teachers . She made it to her classroom and still ignored everyone. The teacher told everyone to introduce themselves. One by one, everyone introduced themselves. Kido wasn't really paying attention as usual. She saw the person in front of her stand up. Then, she heard a familiar voice and name.

"Hey! I'm Shuuya Kano. It's nice to meet everyone. I hope we have a good year together." The guy in front of her said happily. He sat back down and Kido looked at him with widened eyes.

Kido's POV  
I almost fell out of my seat when I heard that name. No no no! It can't be! The idiot who damaged my headphones is in my class! Also, he's sitting right in front of me. Oh my god! What if he tries to talk to me or even worse...wants to be my friend!? I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that it was my turn to introduce myself.

The class laughed, much to my embarrassment. My face turned a little red. I noticed the idiot had the same silly grin he showed me from earlier. So much for not being noticed by people.

I awkwardly got up and said, "Ah. Sorry. My name is Tsubomi Kido. I like listening to music and have no interest in people, so don't talk to me." I sat back down and everyone was quiet and looked shocked.

After what seemed like a century, it was finally lunch. I quickly left the classroom and went out to the school roof. I just stood there as the wind blew. My long green hair flowed gently with the wind. The first thing that came to mind was suicide on this roof. I hated myself for thinking about it. I keep thinking that suicide wasn't that bad. I suddenly felt someone's presence. I turned around and saw the "idiot". _Great._

**Wow. I have edited this chapter for like five times. I did some research on Japanese school systems and did my best to make it a realistic story taking place in a school in Japan.**


	2. Chapter 2

School Rooftop

Kano's POV

After the bike incident with Kido, she seemed pretty mean and antisocial to me. Also, during the school entrance ceremony, I noticed someone staring at me. I turned and saw the same girl again. To be nice, I waved and smiled at her. She just completely ignored me and turned away. Then, at class, I found out that I sat right in front of her. How wonderful...She didn't even seem to notice me. After I introduced myself, I sat back down and was waiting for Kido to introduce herself. I think it took her like half a minute until she found out it was her turn to introduce herself. I was cracking up along with the class. Then, she said, "Ah. Sorry. My name is Tsubomi Kido. I like listening to music and have no interest in being friends with anyone, so don't bother talking to me." I thought that this was some kind of joke, but when I turned to face her, she had a serious look on her face. During the rest of class time, I kept thinking about my fellow classmate, Tsubomi Kido. So Tsubomi is her first name, huh. What an interesting girl...

She seems like the person who's hard to approach to, but I must admit that she did look pretty cute when she was embarrassed...WAIT WHAT?! Did I really just think that towards a girl I just met and don't even know. I need some fresh air to clear my mind. I decided to go to the school rooftop, but I did not expect to see the same girl I was just thinking about there too. I was just staring at her. She was just standing there in deep thought. Then, she must have sensed me and turned around. She looked at me with a cold glare and dark expression. I gulped.

"What? Are you some kind of stalker now?" She asked.

"What? Hey, I had no idea you were even here!" I replied.

_Awkward silence...man what is up with these awkward silences and her._

I decided to break it. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone now since _you're_ here."

"Then, what _were_ you doing here all by yourself?"

There was another awkward silence, until Kido said softly and quietly,

" I just wanted to find a place to be alone. That's all..."

She wanted to be alone... But why? What's with this girl? I never wanted to feel alone.

I looked at the ground for awhile. Then, I looked up to face her and said, "Hey Kido..."

"What now?" She asked.

"Isn't it sad being all alone?"

Kido's POV

_"Kido, isn't it sad being all alone?'_

My eyes widened when I heard those words. The "idiot" said the same words _she_ asked me. I still don't have an answer to that question. To me, I thought that I did not need anyone anymore as long as I had my iPod and headphones. My music would never leave me unlike everyone else. I didn't say anything back for a moment and then I asked the idiot, "Why did you come here?"

Kano blushed and said nervously, "Uhh...just wanted to clear my mind, something like that."

I said, "Then, why are you even talking to me? You're just wasting my time." I was about to leave. Then, Kano ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

I started, "Hey, What ar-"

"Let's hang out after school!" He said with his stupid smile.

"No and let go." I instantly said.

He looked back at our hands and his smile grew wider. "Nope. Not unless we hang out."

I was starting to get annoyed and asked, "Why do you suddenly want to hang out with me now?

"I want to be your friend!" He replied simply.

I looked at him, kind of shocked. "Well...uh...I don't want to be your friend!" It was the truth and I just wanted him to let go of my hand already.

The idiot grinned and said, " Then, I just won't let go of your hand. Oh what if we walked back with our hands like this? Everyone would think that we are a couple." He started dragging me to the door.

My face turned a little red. I don't want anyone to see me with this idiot. I tried to separate our hands, but he was gripping on it _too_ tightly. We were getting closer to the hallway. I had no choice.

"OKAY, I"LL BE YOUR FRIEND! JUST LET GO OF MY HAND ALREADY, YOU IDIOT." My turned extremely red from embarrassment and anger.

He finally let go of my hand. The idiot smiled, winked, and teased, "Yay. You know, you seem kind of scary, but you're actually really cute when you're embarrassed. So can we hang out after school?"

I looked at him for a while. How can he smile like that all the time? Then, I realized what he had said. I blushed and kicked him.

"Do what you want." I said and walked back to class flustered.

Before I returned to class, I saw that the idiot was still smiling even after I kicked him? This one was kind of forced...

Kano's POV

She kicked me...SHE KICKED ME! I was just being friendly by giving her a compliment and she kicks me. During class after lunch, I made a list of words that described Kido.

Kido is:  
Scary

Violent

Cute

Lonely

Creepy

Oh my god. This girl is just a MEAN weirdo to me. Why am I being friends with her again? Oh yea. She told me she wanted to be alone. I wanted to change that. I used to be alone all the time. I didn't want that, but Kido did. I just didn't understand her. If I become her friend, I can understand more about her.

Then, I made a list of questions about Kido I wanted to find out.

Why does she want to be alone?  
Why was she listening to music earlier today?  
What was she thinking of at the rooftop?  
Why is she so violent?  
What are we going to do after school?  
Does she actually prefer being alone?

The school bell rang. Finally, the first day of school ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging Out

Kido's POV

The bell rang and class ended. I got up from my seat and packed up my things. The "idiot" followed me. He had to get his bike, the bike that ruined my poor earphones. I told him, "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." and I walked away. I was actually planning on buying new earphones right after school...by myself. The idiot ruined my earphones and my plans for the day. He finally got his bike and caught up to me.

"So where are we going Kido?"

"_You're_ going to buy me new earphones, since _you_ broke mine this morning."

What? He _did_ break them. I'm letting the "idiot" hang out with me, too. He should at least get me a new pair of earphones, right if you count that as "hanging out".

"Eh? It was your fault too, for not paying attention when I told you to move away." He said back.

I gave him a dark glare and continued walking.

We finally made it to the music store.

The "idiot" asked me what color I wanted.

"White." I said simply.

Kano picked up a pair of white earphones and went up to the cashier. I followed him. When Kano paid for it, the cashier said something to Kano I didn't expect to hear.

"Your girlfriend's really pretty. You guys make a cute couple."

"Whah?" My eyes widened as I heard that and my face turned crimson.

Then, I saw the idiot with his stupid smile again. I'll break that smile off his face!

The idiot started, "Aw thank y-"

I didn't let that idiot finish that sentence. I smacked his head from behind. I wish he would just disappear!

"O-OUCH!"

"You idiot!" I bet my entire face is red now. All of the customers' attention was on us now. I told the cashier coldly, "Look, we can only be a couple when hell freezes over!" I took the earphones and walked out of the store. Everyone was looking at me now. Now I wish I could just disappear.

Kano's POV

Dang this girl is really violent! If I keep hanging out with her, she'll probably kill me. I walked out of the store and ran after her. "Kido! Wait for me." I said. She was already listening to music through her new earphones on her iPod. Heck, she didn't even notice me. I poked her to gain her attention.

"Kido."

_poke_

"Kido."

_poke_

"Kido."

_po-_

She grabbed my finger. _Hard_. She was almost crushing it.

"What do you want?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going home. You can go anywhere that's not near me..."

"Let's go to the park." I said, completely ignoring whatever she just said.

"No."

Again, I ignored her and grabbed her hand tighter than before. I ran and dragged her with me really fast to the park.

"What are you doing? L-let go of me or I'll hit you again."

I just smiled and we made it to the park.

Kido's POV

He forced me to go to the park. This is not how I wanted to spend my first day of school. I regret agreeing to be his friend now. We're now at the park on the swings. I wasn't listening to music right now. I blame the "idiot". I hope it isn't like this every day for now on. I already told him that I wanted to be alone. I just sat on the swing set quietly. I haven't been in a park after _she_ left me. I looked at the ground with my bangs covering my eyes.

I suddenly looked at him and asked, "Why are you still with me? Why didn't you just ignore me and leave me alone? I hit you and kick you, but you still smile. Why are you still smiling?"

He looked at me with a sad smile this time. He said, "I used to have a friend who would say when you're feeling sad, then smile. It'll make you feel better." She was right. I've been smiling every since.

When I saw him smiling differently, I was shocked. Then, when I heard what he just said, I just looked back at the ground.

Then I said, "You're lucky to have a friend like her."

"...Yeah..."

The idiot got up and held his hand towards me. I was hesitant to take it at first. Then, I felt bad for being so mean to him the whole day, while he was trying to be friendly. I finally took his hand and we walked home together with him still holding my hand. The idiot and I started having a conversation. He started it of course. It was short and ended with an awkward silence...again. I blame myself though, for not really talking to anyone and having nothing to talk about. He was still laughing and smiling.

We arrived at my house first. I opened the door, before I closed it, the idiot told me with a cheerful smile, "I had fun today, Kido. We should do this again, except try not to hit me a lot or called me "idiot", please. Ahaha."

I said, "I can't make any promises. You're just too stupid." Phew, I'm back to my old self.

He just grinned and had a look or realization on his face, "Oh my god! I forgot about my bike! It's still at that store. I got to go now. Bye, Kido. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He ran away quickly.

"Tch. Idiot..."

I was looking at his hand. That hand didn't let go of mine three times. His hand was warm and gentle just like _hers_. One day, he'll let go of my hand. He'll leave me and I'll be all by myself again. For some reason, I want him to keep holding my hand. That idiot always smiles. Sometimes I think he puts a fake smile on, so people wouldn't have to worry about him. I wonder...

Can I smile just like Kano?

"Bye, Kano..." I whispered quietly.

I closed my door and was greeted by nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

It's All My Fault 

Two weeks had passed after Kido and Kano hanged out on the first day of school. Kano would follow Kido. Kido didn't really care anymore. They would talk during class or walk after school. Then, Kano introduced Kido to a group of friends that he made at the school. There was Seto, Mary, Momo, and Shintaro. Momo and Shintaro are siblings. Seto is a nice and friendly classmate. He is a close friend to Mary, who is very shy towards everyone. Kido ignored them sometimes, but she was much nicer to them than how she was with Kano. Nothing has changed between Kido and Kano. Kido would still call Kano an "idiot" and hit him.

Kido's POV

Do I even consider them my friends? I talk to them and we walk together after school. I don't deserve any friends at all. I just act mean and cold towards them. I still don't understand why they consider me a friend. I must admit though. I don't dislike them...We were walking together after school like usual.

Mary asked, "Kido, is there something wrong?"

Everyone turned to look at me.

I'm making them worried.

I patted her head and told her, "Uh nope. Sorry for making you worried."

I realized I messed up her hair a little when I patted her hair. She looked silly and cute at the same time. I let out a small laugh. I covered my mouth after that. Everyone looked surprised, so did I.

"Sorry...I kind of messed up your hair, Mary." I said awkwardly.

Everyone was silent for a while until they all broke out into laughter. Then, I was cracking up again myself. We were laughing like this until we arrived at our houses. This feels nice. I hope days like these never end...

I arrived at my house. I closed and locked the door. Then, I went to my room and sat on my desk. I started playing music from my iPod, while doing my homework. Two hours passed and I finally finished it. I set my pencil down and stopped listening to music. I took a look around my room. Then, I saw a picture of me from middle school on one of my drawers. I was with another girl. That girl always smiled...She always wore that red scarf. We were standing by a cherry blossom tree. She did bunny ears one me, while smiling cheerfully. I was smiling in that picture, too. I walked up to the drawer. The picture frame was in my hands. I was staring at it for a minute.

"So that's what I look like when I smile." I said to myself. I set the frame down. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, I decided that it was time to go to sleep. I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep.

_Where am I? I see myself on my bed with a high fever and unconscious. I also see...a girl wearing a black school uniform with a red scarf. She's taking care of me and feeling my forehead. Oh no. It can't be...Is that Ayano?! No! This is that day! What am I doing here?!_

_"Kido, please feel better. You're making your parents and me worried." Ayano said in a less cheerful voice. She was putting on a sad smile._

_I see my parents gently touch her shoulder._

_My mother said, "Ayano, I think we should drop you home. You won't be able to go home from this storm. There might be lightning too. Don't worry about Kido, we'll take care of her right after we drop you off."_

_"NO! Just stay with me! Don't leave me. If you guys leave me, you'll die!" I screamed at them, but of course, they couldn't hear a thing._

_Ayano replied, "You're right. Thank you. I really hope Kido feels better soon." Ayano looked at my weak body and then left my bedroom to go with my parents. I chased after them._

_I kept screaming at them, trying to stop them. I was doing my best to warn them. They couldn't hear or see me. I tried touching them. My hand just went through them._

_"STOP!"_

_"DON"T GO!"_

_"AYANO, MOM, DAD!"_

_"I DON"T WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR!"_

_"Please...don't leave me all by myself...again."I helpless cried out._

_Ayano sat in the back seat, while my parents were in the front. I was outside of the car, touching the window near Ayano with my right hand. Then, she looked up at me. She can see me? She said something I couldn't quite hear. I tried to read her lips.  
_

_"Sorry."_

_She looked back at my house with a concerned expression. I just stood there as the car drove away. I knew what was about to happen next. I never saw it happen though. Lightning flashed and struck at a tree nearby. It crushed the car. My whole world was destroyed during that day. I landed on my knees. I cried my eyes out._

"NOOOO!"

My eyes opened wide and I got up from my bed right away. "A dream? More like a nightmare." I woke up in cold sweat and was breathing heavily. I realized that I was crying for real now. "Why was she apologizing to me in the dream? I should be the one apologizing."

My parents died from the car accident. However, Ayano survived. She was barely rescued in time. She was severely injured. I was so grateful that at least she lived. Ayano doesn't deserve to die. She always smiled everyday and made me smile even if I wasn't nice to her. One day, I visited her in the hospital. I wanted to show her my biggest smile. I wanted to tell her how happy I was to know that she lived. I went to her hospital room. I saw her wrapped in many bandages. I instantly felt guilty. She saw me. She looked sad and confused. I brought her flowers and smiled at her.

_"Good morning, Ayano! I've brought you flowers to cheer you up."_

_Awkward silence_

_"Who are you?"_

_I dropped the flowers_

_"Y-you don't know who I am?"_

_She shook her head sadly._

_"Oh. I'm just here to deliver you flowers from your family." I lied, looking at the floor. I picked up the flowers and I put it in a vase filled with water. She looked at me and said with a smile, "Thank you! I feel a little better now." I gave her a weak smile. That was the last time I smiled. I told her, "Please smile like that every day."I walked out of the hospital room. I leaned against the hospital door. My best friend doesn't remember me. I was nothing to her now. I cover my face with my hands and cried silently._

Because of me, my parents died. Because of me, Ayano, my only friend, lost her memories. I was sick that day. They took care of me and then died! If it wasn't for my health, they would have lived. I could have been smiling and laughing with them every day. I was scared of making friends. This is why I preferred being alone. I thought that everyone I cared about would soon leave me like my parents did. Ayano almost died. I don't want Seto, Mary, Momo, Shintaro, and Kano to "disappear".

"It's all my fault."

"It's all my fault."

"It's all my fault..."

I was facing the ceiling and said that three times.

"I should just disappear."

_Wow. I tried making it at least 1,000 words and it took me a little longer than I expected. Ahaha sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews. They made me very happy. Please review to give me advice/suggestions. Also review to tell me if you like this so I know that people actually enjoy reading this. Happy New Year to those in different countries who are reading this. I'm still waiting for 2014._


	5. Chapter 5

My Friends

Kido's POV

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I stopped my digital alarm clock with my right arm and groaned, still half asleep. My eyes opened slowly as I woke up. I yawned while I stretched out my arms. I read the digital clock. 7:30 a.m.

"I should get ready for school." I said in a tired voice.

I got out of my bed and dressed in my school uniform. I went to my bathroom and looked at myself from the mirror. My eyes were red and tired from crying all night. To clean my face up, I washed it and brushed my hair. I left my bedroom and walked into my kitchen. I stuffed some bread into my mouth for breakfast. After that, I left my empty house to go to school. I was listening to music through my earphones. I acted like everything was normal. I escaped reality again. I entered the world of music. It was just a dream...Don't think about it. Forget about it. Forget about it just like how Ayano forgot all about you. I'm acting like my old self before I met my _friends_.

I continued walking while listening to my music. Then someone from behind me pulled my earphones out of my ears. That person covered my eyes, too. I couldn't see anything.

"Guess who?" Even though I couldn't see anything,I knew that person was smiling that same stupid smile of his.

I suddenly had a flashback.

_A year ago, it was September and quite hot. I was walking to school by myself. Then, I see darkness."Guess who, Kido?" A girl's cheerful voice could be heard from behind me while covering my eyes with both of her hands._

"Ayano..." I whispered quietly. I forgot all about the idiot right behind me. His hands slowly uncovered my eyes.

"No, it's Ka-" He started. "Wait...what did you say?" He asked and sounded kind of surprised. I turned around and looked at him.

"Um...nothing." I noticed he wasn't riding his bike today.

By the way, where's your bike?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

The idiot scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Someone stole it?!" I exclaimed after he told me what happened.

"Hey, I didn't say that. I said it disappeared when I forgot to lock it when I was at the park and don't say it out loud." the idiot said quietly to me.

"Geez, I didn't think you'd be this stupid." I said.

"Well on the bright side, I get to walk with Kido every morning from now on." The idiot said and put his hands behind his head..

"I...don't see the bright side." I said.

"Well aren't you optimistic?" He said with sarcasm.

"The weather is really nice in April. Don't you think so too, Kido?" Kano said to start a conversation. We continued walking

I didn't say anything, but I did agree with him. Spring is my favorite season.

"Also, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom." Kano said softly while looking at the trees around us. I looked around and saw that he was right. It was slightly windy and I saw the pretty cherry blossoms blowing gently along with the wind. I noticed that Kano was staring at me for a long time.

"What?" I asked him.

He moved closer to me and reached out his hand towards my head. I was confused in what he was going to do. Then he touched my hair.

He showed me a cherry blossom with his usual smile and said, "You had a cherry blossom on your hair."

Soon after, I remembered the picture of Ayano and me in front of the cherry blossom tree. I stopped walking.

Kano asked, "Kido? Are you alright?" I was silent for awhile. I looked at the ground and clenched my fists. Then, I remembered what Kano told me.

_"I used to have a friend who would say when you're feeling sad, then smile. It'll make you feel better."_

I looked at him. I put a small, but fake smile on my face.

"I'm fine, you idiot."

_No, I'm not. I really want to cry right now._

"Sorry to make you worry."

_It still hurts even when I'm smiling._

"Let's hurry to class or we'll be late."

_I miss you, Ayano..._

I grabbed his hand for the first time. It surprised both of us. I dragged him with me to go to class.

"W-wait, Kido! Run slower." I ignored him.

_I can't forget about Ayano!_

Kano's POV

Kido is acting really different today. This morning she smiled at me! Then, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to class. Heck, she hasn't even hit or kicked me yet! I actually want her to injure me right now. She's acting like a totally different person and it's freaking me out! I barely heard her when she said, "Ayano" earlier. Does she know Ayano? No. It might be a different Ayano. There could be a lot of people in Japan with the same name.

"Hey does Kido seem friendlier to you guys or is just me?" I asked the group.

"Yea I noticed that too." Mary said.

"She is acting a little strange." Seto added.

"She's quieter...than usual. " Momo said.

"All I know is that she's not injuring Kano." Shintaro joked.

We're all worried for Kido now. It feels likes she's acting more distant. When I saw her smile, I saw pain in her face. She was hiding her true self behind that smile. I do that too after _she_ told me to smile whenever I was feeling sad. Ayano...

I wasn't paying attention at class. All I heard from the teacher was something about clubs. Kido wasn't paying much attention either. She just looked at the pencil in her hand thinking deeply. The bell rang. It was lunch time. Kido got up from her seat. I was going to follow her. Then, I saw my friends. I went up to them and asked, "Do you guys want to be ninjas?"

I convinced my friends to come with me to follow Kido. We tried to followed her stealthily. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed us yet.

I became Kido's friend to try understand her more. I don't know much about her except that's she so violent, but not today. I also didn't feel like leaving her alone so I became her friend. We followed Kido to an empty room. We hid behind the door and opened it a little. We saw that Kido was sitting on a table by herself. She covered her face with her hands.

"I don't deserve to have them as friends." Kido said to herself.

"After what happened to her...how can I have friends?"

I was confused and shocked. Everyone else was, too. Then, she stood up from her seat quickly. Shit. Does she know that we're here? No wait...She grabbed her chair and lifted it up. Wait what is she going do with-

She threw it against the wall!

"WHY CAN'T I JUST FORGET ABOUT HER?" She screamed out to nobody. Kido leaned against the wall and slid down. She buried her head in her knees and cried silently. I couldn't stand seeing her in that state anymore. I opened the room's door wide opened. My friends and I entered the room. Kido looked up at us, surprised. Her eyes were really red.

"What are-"

"Kido, you idiot!" I cut her off.

"How can you say that you don't deserve friends?" I asked.

"Everyone deserves friends. _We're_ _your friends_, Kido! I shouted at her.

Momo said, "Yeah and friends open up to each other.

Mary added, "We stick together, especially when times are rough."

Seto said, "We're always there for them when they need us.

Then, Shintaro said, "We'll always be your friends no matter what happens!"

Kido looked very shocked for a moment. Only silence can be heard.

Then, she stood up. Kido began to laugh while some tears fell out of her eyes. She looked at us and she smiled. It was different than the first time. It was a genuine smile. Her smile made me smile.

"I'm such an idiot. This whole time, I thought that having friends was a bad idea. I don't know what to say now..."

Then I said, "We can be idiots together!" I received a glare from Kido. Everyone else laughed.

Momo suddenly shouted, "Group hug!"

Kido's mood changed instantly and said, "Wait. Wha-"

We all hugged her. She was in the middle and we squished her tightly.

Kido was red and said, "You can let go now."

I said, "Nope. We'll never let you go. Let's just stay like this for a while."

Everyone nodded.

Kano's POV

I sighed. I didn't really mind the group hug. I was actually really happy. I was so happy that I had friends. I haven't been happy like this since I was friends with Ayano. Ayano...I'm so very sorry. I tried to forget about you, but if I forgot about you, I would forget about all the times you made me smile. I smiled as they hugged me. This feeling I'm feeling feels so nice. This whole time, I seriously thought that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life.

"Thanks, everyone."

**Happy New Year, everybody! Please review to tell me what you think. I just wanted to point out that January 2nd is Kido's birthday ahaha. It's also on the same day of my crush's birthday! Isn't that cool? I seriously wish that I could write the next chapter about Kido's birthday, but my story takes place in April! Also, I have to return to school soon. I've been procrastinating, so I need to finish my homework soon. I might not be updating for a few days. **

**P.S.**

**I have edited some of the earlier chapters and made them longer kind of. So I actually did some research on first days of school in Japan. I tried making it realistic as possible ahaha. So check out Chapter 1 if you want. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Promise

Kano's POV

The next day, Kido and I were walking to school together. I was staring at Kido from behind her. I smiled. Kido finally considered me and the gang her friends. Now that I'm her friend, I only know little about her. I know that she's violent, mean, and has a short temper, but she is also very kind. Honestly, she acts like a tsundere to me. Underneath that mean girl act was a weak and lonely one. She said she liked being alone, but that was obviously a lie. Then why would she cry in that room all by herself if she liked being alone?! I don't want to see Kido shed tears by herself ever again. There are still so many unanswered questions I have for Kido. Does she know about the Ayano I know? Why was she crying in the first place? Why does she like music so much? I decided to ask her about what she said during her mental breakdown in the empty room.

_"After what happened to her...how can I have friends?" _

_"WHY CAN'T I JUST FORGET ABOUT HER?"_

"Hey Kido." I said. She turned around and curiously asked, "What is it?" I said, "I have a question. There's something that has been bothering me ever since yesterday. Yesterday...when you know..." She nodded for me to continue. I continued, "You said something about having a hard time forgetting about a girl. I was just curious. Who is that girl? " She looked at me differently now. The look in her eyes was...scared, nervous, and surprised all at the same time. She said, "Uh. Well s-she is..." She didn't say anything else. I didn't expect her to say anything but maybe, "None of your business, you idiot." Oh no. I'm such an idiot. I realized that this must be a personal question and I'm not even close enough to Kido. I don't have the right to ask her that kind of question. I quickly said, "Ah. Sorry. You don't have to answer that. I have so many questions for you actually, but you don't have to answer them. I know we just became friends and all. I'm sorry for asking you this so suddenly."

Kido said, "No!" She said nervously, "I mean...I really do want to tell you, but I don't know how to am I'm afraid of telling you right now..." Kido...I smiled. "You don't have to tell me now, Kido. When you're ready, you can answer the question. You can tell me about yourself too if you want."

Kido smiled and said, "Thanks. C'mon, idiot. Let's get to school already." "Okay!" I shouted and ran to catch up to her.

Kido's POV

About a month had passed since the first day of school. It was almost May. We were eating our lunches at our homeroom right now. I was getting along with the gang now. I was much nicer to them except to the idiot. Everyone was so nice to a person like me. I didn't push them away because I was afraid of being alone again. I really miss Ayano. I just wish she could remember me, so I could introduce her to the wonderful friends I have now. Then, I heard a voice cutting off my thoughts.

"Oh man! I'm so bored." It was the idiot sitting in front of me. He turned around to look at me. Then he said, "Hey, Kido. I heard you checked out every club. Is that true?" I replied, "Yeah. Why?" He said, "Are there any good ones for me? I'm really getting tired of just walking home after school. Have you joined one yet, Kido?

"No." I said bluntly.

"Eh? No for which question?" The idiot asked.

"For both of them." I said back.

"What? None of them was even a little interesting to you?" He asked

"Nope." I replied bluntly.

"This sucks." The idiot said. He turned away and sighed. I asked him what kind of club he wanted to join. He said any club. He just wanted a place to hang out after school. He asked what kind of club I wanted to join and I said a music club. There was no music club and I was pissed off from that fact. I found out that the school doesn't even have a music room. Music was the center of my life after the car accident. Back then, my parents and Ayano were the center of my life. Now...they're gone. The Ayano I knew was gone. Then, I suddenly had another memory about Ayano.

_We were near the end of our final year in middle school."Hey Kido! When we go to high school together, let's join the music club!"Ayano said cheerfully with a pretty smile."Um...okay, Ayano." A younger me said. "Wait what if the high school doesn't have a music club?" I asked. "Then you'll just have to make one then!" Ayano said happily. "Why me?" I asked slightly irritated. "Because I'm stupid and don't know how to." Ayano said simply. She was right and agreed to make the club."Pinkie swear, Kido." She told me. "God, you're so childish." I said with a small smile and pinkie promised her."Okay! It's official. We're going to be members of the music club no matter what!" She said. "You're so loud, Ayano." I said getting annoyed by her again. She just laughed and smiled._

Ayano wanted to be in a music club with me. She doesn't even remember the stupid promise we made anymore. I promised her...I was going to break it, though. Wait a minute, I got an idea! I stood up from my seat. I grabbed and slammed the idiot's head to his desk suddenly.

"O-OW! What the hell was that for?!" He stood up and asked me. Everyone was looking at us now kind of frightened.

"Idiot, you said you wanted to join a club, right?" I asked him.

"Well...yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Then, let's make a club." I said with a determined looked on my face.

"What? But how?" He asked. He looked a little interested and smiled again.

The school bell rang. Lunch was over. Damn it. I told the idiot, "No time to explain. After school, we're not going to walk together with the gang. Got it?" He nodded quickly. We sat back down and I was thinking of how I was going to make a club. I promised Ayano and I'm not going to give up now. I didn't pay any attention to class as usual. I was secretly looking at my student handbook the for the rest of the class period.

There are rules for creating a new extracurricular group.

1. There needs to be at least five members.

2. You need a teacher to supervise the club.

3. The club has to have a name.

4. There has to be one person in charge of the club.

5. There has to be a purpose of the organization .

Man, I need to find a clubroom, find club members, and feel out the paperwork, too. Maybe, I can get my friends to join if they're interested. I'm not going to force them. I'm sure there are other students at school who would are interested in a music club. I also needed instruments. I need a way to raise money for the club too. Wow. I didn't realized that you needed to do so much work to make a club. I can feel myself getting excited about making a club. If only I could make it together with Ayano. She would like that. Where the hell am I going to find an empty clubroom by the way? All of the clubrooms are probably taken. Wait a minute. I think I know where I can find a room.

The school bell rang. As soon as the idiot had finished packing up everything, I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him with me, ignoring his complaints. I ran out of the classroom, through the hallway, and finally went to a familiar empty room. I opened the door wide and showed the idiot.

"This is our new clubroom." I said. The idiot looked around and instantly recognized this place. This is the room where I had my mental breakdown and took my anger out on that poor chair. This is also the place where I officially became friends with the gang. This place...is so special to me. I really wanted the music club to be in this room even though it was a little smaller than other clubrooms. It's not like there will be a lot of members right? I only need five.

"Ah. I see, but what's with you? Why did you suddenly want to make a club?" He asked. I looked at him. I couldn't tell him about Ayano. Not yet. "Remember what you told me that day after we became friends? You said that I didn't have to answer any of your questions until I was ready?" I said gently and softly. He looked kind of surprised and nodded. I smiled and told him, "Don't worry, idiot. I'll tell you everything...soon." He smiled back at me. We pulled out some chairs and sat at the table.

He asked, "So...what kind of club will this be?" I replied, "Music, of course!" He laughed and said, "Oh yeah. Right." We talked about how we were going to make the club for a whole hour. I told him that he was in charge of all the paperwork. I was in charge of finding members and getting a teacher to supervise the club. Maybe, I can get Momo to join. She can sing pretty well.

The idiot told me that he can't play any musical instruments, sing, or read music sheets. Is there anything he can do? I told him that I can teach him how to play an instrument. I know how to play the piano and guitar because Ayano taught me. I _cannot_ sing though. When I did, Ayano told me that I had to work on it. She was trying to tell me in the nicest way as possible. I told him that the music club was all about having fun with music and that he shouldn't worry. He smiled when I said that.

"Kido, we should go home now." He said. I nodded and we left the empty room that would soon be the music club. We were walking alone after school. It's been a while since it was just the two of us walking home from school..

"Okay, I need to find at least three more members for this club." I said.

"We also need money and instruments." The boy behind me said.

"Not helping." I replied back. "It's true though." He said. "Oh man! Stop reminding me!" I groaned and stopped walking. The idiot laughed and said, "It'll be alright, Kido. You can do it and I'll help you out." He patted my head gently, but playfully. He was trying to encourage me. I never realized it, but the idiot can sometimes not be an idiot. When he's like that, I feel like I'm the one who's the idiot. I smiled at that thought...After that we continued walking.

"Kido." The idiot said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I'm really excited about making the club." He said.

"Me too..."I said back.

"Because I would get to hang out with Kido longer after school every day now." The idiot was saying with a cheerful smile. I wonder if he's being serious or teasing me. Either way, my face turned a little red."S-shut up or I'll go on ahead." I was a little embarrassed when he said that. "Eh? Then who's going to protect you by walking you to your ho-" I punched him in the stomach. "O-ouch!" could be heard from behind me. "Obviously the one who needs to be protected is you, idiot!" I said walking ahead and not looking back." I knew that the idiot was still smiling. That's the kind of person he is. He is always smiling just like Ayano.

Ayano, I'll definitely make a music club for you. No for us. Maybe...just maybe, you can remember me and our promise. We'll find each other again. Then, I'll show you the club after I make it. I'll introduce you to every member, including the idiot walking right behind me. I'm sure that you would become great friends with them if you met them. I'll definitely keep the promise we made in middle school. I hope you do too.

**I finally finished homework. Okay to be honest, when I started writing this chapter, I was actually doing homework at the same time, but I finished! I couldn't help it. I missed writing new chapters too much. I'm going back to school tomorrow and I'm not excited about it. I'll probably be updating on Friday or on the weekends from now on. Thanks for reading this story so far. I didn't think so many people would. Aw I'm so happy! Bye and don't procrastinate like me.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bet

Kano's POV

So now Kido wants to make a music club and dragged me into it to have a member. Right now we need three more club members.

Today at school, Kido asked the gang if they wanted to join her club. Mary said that she can't play any musical instruments or sing. She's also in the garden club already. Seto is in the animal club. Geez everyone was busy except for Kido and me. Shintaro said that he would think about it, because apparently he can write song lyrics. Momo said she would love to sing in the club. Thank god at least one of our friends is joining. That means we need to find at least two more people now. We only need one more person if Shintaro decides to joins!

Kido is making me do all of the paperwork for making the club.

Club name: Music Club

Person in charge: Tsubomi Kido

Number of club members:_

Purpose of organization: To have fun with our music.

Teacher to supervise the club:_

Kido still has to find club members and a teacher to supervise our club. I really can't do anything else if she doesn't find these people. How is she going to find two more members? She's not exactly what you call friendly and social towards everyone. It's hard for people to approach her and vice versa.

Today at class, Kido told me to go to the clubroom with her after school or else she'll punch me. I couldn't really refuse to go, I went when the bell rang and class ended. We walked together to the room and I opened the door. Momo was with us because she wanted to check out the clubroom. There was nothing to check out really. We don't have any instruments yet. It was just an empty, small room with a few chairs and a table in the center. There were some empty book shelves on the sides. This room could have been the book club, but there were no books here. Weird.

"Hey." I walked over to the table. "Kido, we're going to need to make some changes to this room when we get enough members.

"I know." Kido replied. We sat down at the table.

"How long do we have to stay after school?" I asked.

"At least two hours. I have to teach you how to play an instrument, idiot. Remember?" She said.

"Right." I nervously laughed with a smile.

"What kind of instrument are you going to teach him to play, Kido? Momo asked.  
"I'll probably teach him how to play the guitar or something." Kido said.

I asked Momo if she knew how to play an instrument. She said, "No. I actually don't. I can only sing. Shintaro can't play any intstruments either. He can only write song lyrics. Sometimes I sing them."I hope Shintaro joins. That means we'll only have one less person we don't know to find." I said.

"What's wrong with finding people we don't know to join the club?" Kido asked.

"You. You'll probably be mean to them and scare them away." I teased, receiving a punch in the stomach from her just seconds after.

"Hey. I can be nice if I want to." Kido said.

"Then, prove it. Be nice to me by not calling me an idiot, stupid , bastard, or anything else that's mean ." I said with a smirk. Kido's face paled. Momo laughed and said, "That should be interesting."

"...I said if I wanted to.." Kido muttered. Momo and I laughed.

"C'mon. Try being nice to him for one whole day tomorrow, Kido." Momo said.

"If you can do it for one whole day, I'll believe that you can be nice." I said.

"D-don't we have more important things to work on for the club instead of something as stupid as this." Kido said.

"This is for the club!" Momo and I said at the same time.

"We're trying to turn you more girly. You have to be nice and more social. This will help you get more club members." I said.

"Let's make this a bet." Momo started. "If you can be nice to Kano the whole day tomorrow, then Kano has to do whatever you want."

"Wait wha-" I was interrupted by Momo.

"But if you lose, Kido, then you have to do whatever Kano wants you to do." I thought about this for a moment. I smirked. This should be interesting.

"Let's do the bet, Kido!" I said to her.

"Oh. Hell no! Do you have any idea how hard that is, you idiot! I have to finish making this club and wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Kido shouted.

"Kido, you have to admit, this will help you be more social and get more club members." Momo added.

Kido groaned, showing that she knew that we were right.

"Fine. I'll try." Kido finally gave in.

Momo and I high-fived each other. "Let's shake on it, Kido." I said with a grin.

"Ew. No. Your hand is probably all sweaty and gross." Kido said. I laughed and said, "Don't you remember on the first day of school, we held hands for like three times." Kido blushed from the embarrassment. Momo exploded. "WHAT? When the hell did this happen? Give me details NOW." She said eagerly. "It's a secret." I said smiling. "S-shut up." Kido said. She finally gave me her hand and we shook on it. Her hand was warm just like the first day. "Starting tomorrow, Kido has to be nice to Kano and not call him mean names." Momo said.

"I want to go home now. I'm going to make posters about club, so people will join. See you guys tomorrow." Kido said. She grabbed her bag and left the room. Momo and I laughed as soon as the door closed. "Shut up!" We heard. Momo looked at me and said, "Kido sure has changed, Kano. She's friendly...no friendlier. It's all thanks to you." I smiled and asked, "Wait. What did I do?"

"You became her friend." Momo said. She left to go home and I was alone in the empty room. I became her friend...I didn't think that that was such a big deal. I guess I can sort of relate with Ayano though. Ayano how come you suddenly couldn't remember me. I finally took off my mask and cried silently in the empty room. "A-ayano..."

Kido's POV

The next day, I woke up and I thought that the bet from yesterday was just a dream. But when I was walking down to school as usual, a certain idiot from behind me said, "Good morning, Kido. I hope you didn't forget about the bet," and winked. "Holy shit. That wasn't a dream?" I asked helplessly. He laughed. Damn it. This is going to be a long day.

We continued walking to school and I saw the wind blowing the cherry blossoms into all different directions. Now most people would probably think that is some kind of romantic scene from an anime about a guy and girl walking together surrounded by cherry blossoms. Those people are dead wrong. There is _nothing _romantic about it with this smiling idiot.

To ignore him, I put on some music. I was only listening with one side incase the idiot had something to say to me. I realized that in my head, I've been calling him an "idiot" a lot. The bet is to not call him anything mean, but I can _think_ of mean names right? _Bastard. Jerk. Stupid._

Then, I noticed a few cherry blossom petals blowing towards my way. I reached my hand towards the pretty petals. My fingers and the petals touched. Then, the petals moved towards another direction. They were so pretty, but why was this world so cruel? Cherry blossom petals always made feel sad. They reminded me of Ayano so much. These cherry blossom petals are a m-

The idiot interrupted my thoughts. He asked, "Are you okay, Kido?" with a hint of concern in his voice. I didn't answer that question. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Hey! Are you zoned out or something?" I stopped listening to music.

"Have you ever realized that these cherry blossoms are all together at first, but will eventually drift away from each other into different directions?" I asked him the sudden question.

He was quiet for a moment, probably thinking of an answer.

"Never m-" I started to say, but I was interrupted.

"Yeah." was all he muttered.

"Oh. Don't you think that it's just like with people? We all become friends in the beginning , but then we will slowly drift into our separate ways." I said to him. He was quiet for a moment again. Again, he muttered, "Yeah."

Then, he said, "That's true, but it's different with us." I was tilting my head in confusion. He said, "Unlike the cherry blossoms petals, we can choose our own paths. We can chose a path to see each other again. Kido, you shouldn't worry about that happening. If we do drift I promise you that we will find each other and the gang again somewhere, somehow."

Again, I feel like I'm the one who's the idiot. He just acted mature just now. I was surprised from that answer. I wasn't worried because it already happened between Ayano and me. How can I choose a path to find Ayano again? How can she choose a path to remember our friendship? She can't...Kano thought that I was talking about the gang, though. I don't want to drift from the gang either. I looked at the cherry blossom petals again.

"Choosing our own paths, huh?" I said as I looked up. He nodded with a cheerful smile. "You're right...Kano." His eyes widened and his face turned a little red. This was the first time, I called him by his actual name. When he composed himself, he smiled at me. We continued walking. I looked back at the cherry blossoms one last time. They were different somehow today. I think I found a new meaning for those cherry blossoms. _Friendship._

We arrived at class and talked to the gang. "Woah. Kido hasn't called Kano an idiot yet today." Shintaro pointed out. Momo was laughing and told the gang about the bet. "What? Wow. Sorry, Kido. I don't think you're going to win." Shintaro said. _Well aren't you optimistic._

"Shut up, idiot." I said. I had to call someone an idiot today. Kano laughed and said to Shintaro, "Oh man. I feel bad for you. You have to be called an idiot to replace me." I punched him in the stomach when he said that. "W-what the hell...was that?" He said in pain. This time I smirked.

"The bet was to not call you any mean names for a whole day. That doesn't mean that I don't have to injure you today." "Oh man." Kano groaned. "Momo we should have made Kido not hit me for a whole day too." The whole gang laughed.

"Oh by the way, I thought about it and decided to join your club, Kido." Shintaro said. "Yes! Thanks. Now I only need one more member and a teacher to supervise to make this club official!" I said excitingly.

"You'll probably scare them both away with your violent ways." I heard the idiot say.

**My first week back at school was not as bad as I thought it would be except like three of my teachers decided to give me projects. I can't really make anymore promises in when I'll update now. Anyways. Thanks for reading this story so far. Review to tell me what you think or if there is anything I need to work on with helpful advice. I had to edit some of the earlier chapters a lot from one review. Okay bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't know what to call this chapter haha.**

Normal POV

It's May and it's lunch time now. Kido has not called Kano any mean names yet. She could actually win this bet. If she did win the bet, what would she make Kano do? What would Kano make her do if she lost the best? Kido decided to ask their teacher to supervise the club. Kano was with her of course. Kido is still not exactly nice, so she could screw up on this. When they approach the teacher, he immediately got nervous around Kido. Fortunately, Kano was there. They asked, mostly Kano, and the teacher had agreed to supervise the club's activities when they had enough members.

Kido was putting up posters of the club on the bulletin board in the hallway by herself. Kano watched her from the classroom. He smiled.

Kano's POV

She's so determined to make this club. Now, we only need one more member and we can make this club official. Why does Kido want to make a music club anyways? She told me that she would answer all my questions soon. Geez. This girl...I was walking up to her from behind. It didn't seem like she noticed me. Then, she suddenly turned around and our foreheads collided together. Ouch! Her forehead was so hard. She dropped her posters and she closed her eyes from the pain. Her hands covered her forehead.

"Tch. That really hurt, you bastard!" She yelled out. Wait a minute...did she just...No way...

She opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she finally realized who was in front of her and what she just said. She instantly covered her mouth with both her hands, wishing she could take back those words from earlier, but she couldn't. Kido just lost the best so easily like that. We were both quiet for a while, until I had burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe you lost so easily." I said as I clutched my stomach. Kido looked like the world just ended. Her knees landed to the floor and she still had her shocked expression. She said, "I lost...I told you it was impossible for me to be a nice girl."

I stopped laughing. I looked down towards her figure. She looked kind of sad. I bent my knees down.

"No."

"Huh?" She asked.

"You're wrong. You only said that it was impossible for you to not call me any mean names yesterday. Just because you call me mean names, it doesn't mean that you're not a nice girl, Kido. You are actually really nice, Kido." I said with a big smile. She looked at me with a doubtful look.

I stood up and left to go back to class. Before I left, I could have sworn I heard Kido whispering, "Not as nice as you, you idiot."

A few minutes later, Kido returned to class and sat behind me. I guess she finished hanging the posters. We said nothing, until...

"Oi, idiot."

I jumped from hearing that. "What do you want me to do now? I lost the bet remember?" I heard Kido say.

"What?!" Momo exclaimed out of nowhere. The gang sat near us. Shintaro smirked and laughed. He said, "I told you, Momo. Now you owe me 1,000 yen." Momo groaned. Kido looked at them. "Wait you guys were betting on who was going to win the bet?" She asked. They both nodded. Mary said, "Momo was betting on Kido and Shintaro was betting on Kano. Seto added, "We tried to stop them." I high-fived Shintaro. Momo groaned, "Man...I was really hoping Kido would win." I laughed and said, "Well Kido didn't exactly know who she was calling a bastard." I told them the whole story. The whole gang was laughing.

Momo said, "Oh man. Kano, thanks to you Kido lost the bet." 

"Eh?" I asked.

"If you hadn't bumped into Kido, she still would have had a chance to win the bet and I wouldn't have to lose 1,000 yen to my stupid brother!" Momo replied.

"Wait. Stupid? Look who's talking." Poor Shintaro...

"Woah. Are you saying it's my fault? I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Momo said casually.

Kido sighed. "Well I still lost and a bet's a bet. So idiot, are you going to tell me what you want? You better not think of anything dirty or I'll murder you." Everyone laughed nervously.

"You're so cold, Kido. I can't believe you would think that." I said back.

"I think we all can." Shintaro said. Momo punched his arm.

"Okay. Let's hang out after school." I said.

"Idiot, we already do that." Kido replied.

"Then, just me and you at your house. I've never been to your house before, even though we walk there all the time." I said.

"You want to go to my house?" Kido, surprised.

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"Really? Out of all the things, you chose to go to my house." She asked

"Yup. I just want to hang out with you." I answered.

"Fine." She sighed. "But we're going to have to go to the clubroom first before we go home."

"Okay." I said cheerfully.

After the school bell rang, Kido, Shintaro, Momo, and I went to the clubroom. We just sat there. Kido was listen to her music as always. Shintao and Momo were arguing as usual. I just sat there, hoping that a student would join soon. Damn it. I'm so tire and so bored. I rested my head onto the table with my arms as a pillow. I couldn't sleep,, though. I don't know why, but I just couldn't...

-Flashback-

"Hey? Hello? Are you alright?" I heard a girl's voice. I was sleeping by a tree in a park, until she woke me up. My eyes slowly opened and I saw a pretty girl. She had long dark brown hair, A long, red scarf was wrapped around her neck. It's so hot. Why would she wear that? I also noticed that she was wearing a black school uniform and wearing two red clips on her hair. She looks like the same age as me. Her middle school uniform is different from mine, so she must go to a different school.

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. "Oh. You were just sleeping. Thank god. I thought you were dead. I was going to call for help if you hadn't responded." Is she an idiot? She thought I was dead. I laughed at the thought. Nobody would really mind, though right. I smiled widely.

"I don't like the way you smile." I heard the girl say. I totally forgot about her presence. My smile disappeared. "Yeah. So what? It's not like I care what you think." I said a little too harshly. It didn't seem to bother her, though. She bent down and leaned towards my face. I backed away as she did that. My head had hit the tree. She put her pointing fingers to my cheeks and moved them up. What is she doing?

"There. That's better. This is how you should smile from now on." She said with a triumphant smile.

"Are you an idiot? You know I can't see how I look right now, right?" I pointed out. I saw her laugh nervously and rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Y-yeah. I totally knew that." She said.

I laughed. This girl is pretty funny and stupid. I stopped laughing at her. She looked at me with a gentle look on her.

"You smiled!" She said cheerfully. She sat down right next to me and pulled her knees up.

"Yeah and what's your point?" I asked.

"For a moment, you looked sad and angry at yourself." She said and smiled sadly.

"Hey. What's your name?" She asked with a smile. Is she always smiling like this?

"It's Shuuya Kano." I replied.

"Kano...I like that name." She said.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So Kano, you have a really nice smile. Whenever you're feeling sad or angry, just smile. It'll make you feel better! All your pain will go away." She said cheerfully.

I looked at her, with a surprised expression. How can this girl be so optimistic? Just who is she? I have never met any girl like her.

"And why should I listen to you?" I said, being back to my old self.

"Oh my god. You're just like my best friend. You're just as cold as her." The girl said.

"I feel bad for your best friend." I said to tease her. She pouted and then asked, "Do you want to be my friend?" I have never had a friend. "Um.." I started. Then, she realized something. "I forgot that I told my best friend to wait for me when I saw you sleeping nearby the tree. Uh oh. She might be angry at me now for making her wait so long." She said. She got up and was about to run away.

"Wait!" I shouted to get her attention. She turned around and looked at me curiously.

"What is it? Is something wrong, Kano?"

"What's your name? I told you mine. Now you tell me yours." I said.

She smiled and said "It's Ayano. I hope we meet again, Kano..."

"Same." I said back.

When she was about to leave again, I asked, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Ayano turned around and smiled...again...She said, " I don't need a reason to be your friend. I just want to." I could feel warmth in my heart. My eyes widened and I could feel a smile on my face.

"So are we friends?" Ayano asked.

"Definitely. Thanks, Ayano. You should go now before your best friend get mad at you." We both laughed.

"Yup. I'll see ya." She waved and continued running.

I turned around and heard, "What took you so long Ayano?" This was probably her best friend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Oh look, there's a puppy." I heard Ayano say to cheer her friend up.

"What?! Where?!"

-End of Flashback-

Ever since that day, I've been smiling like Ayano. I hid my sadness and anger, just like she did. I feel like one day my happy act will be found out by someone, though.

"Hey are you alright?" Kido asked with a concerned look on her face. Well this is a kind of ironic. Ayano just said the same words in my flashback. Even, Kido worries about me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." I said. Kido said, "You were spacing out." "My bad." I said to her.

_Knock. Knock._

"Excuse me. This is the music club, right? I want to join the music club." A voice could be heard from outside the door.

I got out of my seat and walked towards the door. I opened it up and saw...

Kido's POV

Who is this girl? I've never seen her around at school. Probably because I don't pay attention to anyone. Oh. There's another guy behind her. I haven't see him either.

"Hey. My name is Haruka and my friend here is Ene. We would like to join the music club."

"Okay." I simply said. I finally have enough members. I handed them papers they had to sign to join the club. Momo asked them, "How come we haven't seen you around at school?"

"We're in a handicapped class." Haruka said. The girl, Ene, hit his arm. I guess she didn't want us to know. That's understandable.

"Oh okay. Cool. Thanks for joining the club. Why do you guys want to join anyways?" I asked.

"I'm joining any club Ene joins." Haruka said cheerfully with a smile. I saw Ene blush a little.

"My parents are making me join a club. I chose this one, because I really like listening to music." I saw big headphones around her neck. Holy shit. I think I found my long lost sister.

Finally, I got our teacher to supervise the club. I'm finally done with finding members. Kano finished the paperwork. We turned it in and made the club official. I kept my promise to Ayano. Ayano, will you keep your promise? Now I'm walking home with the idiot.

We arrived at my house. I got my key to open the door and invited him in. We took off our shoes and had put slippers on. We went to my bedroom and did our homework on my bed.

"Hey, Kido." He said.

"Hmm?" I looked up from my homework and stared at him

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

I froze. How was I supposed to answer that? They died in a car accident? No way! I have to come up with a lie quick.

"Um..T-they're on business travel." I lied.

Kano looked at me suspiciously. "And where's your sister?" He asked. Wait. How did he know that I had a sister.

"How do know that I have a sister?" I asked, surprised.

He pointed at something behind me. I turned around and saw a picture frame of my family. My sister and I were in the center with my parents by our side. I was the only one not smiling in that photo. My sister...She left the house after my parents' death. She was in shock when she found out about it. I still remember the last words she told me before she left.

_"This is all your fault!" She shouted while packing a suitcase._

_"W-what?" I asked, really surprised and scared that she said that._

_"Mom and Dad because of you, Kido! Y-you killed them! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you were never born at all." She yelled out and left the house._

_"Don't go, please. I can't lose you either..."_

She didn't seem to know how much that hurt me. I never said it to her, but I did love her just as much I loved my parents. You would think that after our parents died, we would stick together and be there for each other. I don't have any clues about my sister's whereabouts. She must be at college right now.

"She's probably at college." I answered.

"Eh? Probably? You mean don't even know where your sister is right now."

"It's not like I care about her!" I snapped. Woah. Where did that come from?

Kano looked at me with widened eyes. I gasped a little and covered my mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I apologized looking down.

"Your parents are not on a business trip. Am I right?" He asked.

"You're wrong. T-they are." I said.

"I know you're lying, Kido. I can see right through you. You're not a good liar." He said. He was talking seriously. I've never seen him act like this before.

I looked up at him. "Shut up! Maybe I lied because I don't want to tell you about my family." I shouted at him.

"Why not?!" He asked.

"It's none of your business!" I screamed out at him. Why is he so nosy? He's making me angrier every second.

Kano yelled."It is my business! You're obviously upset about it. I want to know why. I just want to help y-." I slapped him. His faced turned. He rubbed his cheek.

"I don't need your help." I said coldly.

"Fine then. I'll just leave you alone." He got up from my bed, packed his backpack, and left my room. After that, I heard the door close. I don't need him to comfort me. I already told him that I was fine being alone. Why does he care so much? I just don't understand. Man, this is the first time we ever fought. It took me a few minutes to cool down.

I was so angry at him. I just snapped at him. We started yelling. Then, I slapped him. I shouldn't have slapped him. He's my...friend! Oh no. I screwed up! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hurt him. Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I tell him to stay with me? He has always helped me. All I have ever done was injure him and call him mean names. I'm a terrible friend, I know. I don't deserve his kindness, but I don't want to lose another person! I lost my parents, my sister, and Ayano. I can't lose Kano next! I got to make things right. I ran out of my house. I have to find Kano.

Oh wait. I just realized something...I don't even know where he lives...How can I not?! I've never walked to his house because we always arrived at my house first. Damn it. Good going, Kido. Okay maybe one of our friends know. I got my iPhone and looked through my contacts. I don't want to call Kano because I want to speak to him in person.

Contacts

Shuuya Kano

Mary Kozakura

Momo Kiseragi

Kousuke Seto

Shintaro Kiseragi

Seto...Seto...Kano and Seto seem pretty close. Maybe he knows where Kano lives. I dialed Seto's number and waited.

"Hello? Kido? I didn't think you would actually call us? I heard Seto answer.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"So what's up? Do you need something?" Seto asked politely.

"Yeah. Do you know the idiot's address? I need to speak to him." I told him.

"Yeah. I'll text you it. Wait isn't Kano supposed to be at your house?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but we had a fight and he left." I answered.

"Oh okay. Sorry to hear that. Oh when you get to his house, I have to warn you that you might not like his family." Seto said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"No time to explain. You should go to Kano now. I already texted you the address." Seto replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Seto." I told him.

"No problem and good luck, Kido." He said. We hung up after that.

Okay, Kano. I'm coming to your house now. I wonder what Seto meant when he said that I might not like his family. I guess I'll find out. Kano wait for me. I looked at the address Seto texted me. Kano doesn't live that far from me. I put my phone in my pocket and ran as fast as I could to the address. I arrived there in ten minutes.

I was panting from all the running. Then I heard a man's voice, "Everything's your fault! You killed my wife. I wish you were never born. I hate you so much. You're a monster and a murderer!" This guys sounds very much like my sister. Wait is he saying this to Kano? What a horrible thing to say. So this is what Seto meant. I heard some glass breaking from inside the house. I was hiding behind a tree. It's so loud I can I hear them from outside. I didn't hear anything else. Where's Kano? I looked up at the house and saw him through a window. He must be in his bedroom. I don't really want to knock at their door and ask to speak to Kano, so I decided to climb to his window. I climbed onto the tree, which reached to his window. It took me five minutes and it wasn't easy. He was sleeping on his bed. I knocked on his window. He woke up and looked at me with a shocked and worried expression.

"Are you going to let me in or not, idiot." I asked him. He finally opened his window for me and helped me into his bedroom. We sat on his bed. He didn't say anything to me, though. I guess I have to start the conversation now.

"Look I just came here to apologize about the fight. I'm really sorry about slapping you and snapping at you when you just wanted to help, but you can't help me." I said."I-it's okay." He said with a sad smile."It's not okay. And I heard what that person earlier say. What did he mean when he said you know..." I asked."M-my mom died when she gave birth to me. It's my fault she died, right? " Kano said to me. My eyes widened and I gasped. I never knew...

Kano is just like me. Kano was blamed for his mom's death, like how my sister blamed me for my parents' death. Kano was in so much pain and I couldn't tell because he was always smiling. Behind that smile was sadness and loneliness. Kano was alone, too.

"You're wrong." I said softly.

"Shut up! How would you know? You would never unders...Why are you crying?" Kano said to me.

"You're wrong. I do understand, Kano. You have no idea how much I understand you. You were really sad all along behind that stupid smile. I'm crying for you because you are too stubborn to cry. Please just smile for me. " I told him. We heard some glass breaking and it startled us. I pulled out my earphones and put some music on. I put one of the sides to Kano's ear, so he could hear my words with his other ear.

"When you do cry, you can come to me. I'll be by your side." I said to him and smiled. He looked at me with sad eyes. I wish I could comfort him. I never really cheered up Ayano, because she was never sad. Then, he leaned onto my shoulder. I leaned towards his head. This is all I can do for him. What a friend I am...

"Don't listen to your father, just listen to music, Kano." I said gently.

"Thanks, Kido." I heard him say. I nodded and we stayed like this for a long time. I finally got up from his bed and said, "Well I should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Kano. You better smile."

He laughed and replied, "I'll see you at the club, leader. Hey, I told you that you were really nice."

I glared at him softly. As I was about to get out from the window. He said, "Wait." I turned around. As I soon as I turned around, he hugged me. I awkwardly hugged him back. Then, he said, "Whenever you're feeling sad, you can come to me, Kido." My faced turned a little red and I got out of his hug. I said, "That's my line." He smiled and I went back to the window and climbed down from the tree.

Do I like Kano? No. I don't hate him, though. This idiot always makes me feel weird. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot...

**Sorry I didn't update last week. That's why I made this chapter a little longer. So who did you guys think would win the bet? Haha I made Kido lose so easily like that. Also, is Kido starting to like Kano or vice versa? Find out by reading future chapters...when I start on them. Please review. Thanks for reading. Okay bye! c:**


	9. Chapter 9

Kano's Birthday!

Kido's POV

Here I am walking to school as usual, only half awake. I've been lacking sleep after talking to Kano three days ago. I kept thinking about Kano. I feel like a bitch now after realizing how much pain Kano has been enduring. Kano is always smiling, so I had no idea at all. I'm such an idiot. I always wanted to be alone after my parents' deaths , but Kano...His mom died giving birth to him. He never had a chance to get to know her. I feel so...bad for him...But his father, though. He's such a jackass! I wish I could just go up to his face and point that out. He can't just blame Kano for his mother's death.

"Oi, Leader!" I turned around and saw Kano. He's smiling as always. "Morning." I replied as I yawned. "Are you sleepy? If you want, I can let you sleep on m-_ouch_!" Before I let him finish his sentence, I flicked his forehead. "Hey. You know I was joking, right?" He was fake pouting while rubbing his forehead. He looked so funny right now. I just kept walking. I didn't want him to see me almost laugh...

"Let's go, Kano. I don't want to be late, because of you." I said with a small smile.

"Okay!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to our class. Ah. This is so nostalgic. The idiot and I acted like three days ago never happened.

We arrived to class on time. I walked up to Seto.

"Oh. Good morning, Kido. I'm assuming you and Kano made up since you guys walked to school together?" Seto asked me.

"Yup. It's all thanks to you. Well, I better leave you alone or Mary might misunderstand something." I said with a smile. Seto's face turned red. Woah. I didn't expect that reaction. He must really like her. I laughed. Seto was still blushing, but he said, "You're turning into Kano."  
He's right. Usually Kano teases everyone, mostly me. It's like his hobby.

"You're right. Okay. That idiot has been influencing me. " I said.

"Haha. I like this new you." He said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." I awkwardly replied back.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. _The bell rang and our teacher arrived. He said, "Class has started. Everyone, go back to your seats."

I waved to Seto goodbye and returned to my seat.

Kano's POV

When I saw Kido go up to talk to Seto, I felt kind of uneasy. Then, I saw her smiling and laughing. That uneasy feeling disappeared right away. Kido always looks more girly whenever she blushes, smiles, or laughs. I hope she can do those things more often. I rested my chin to my hands and listened to lesson our teacher was teaching us. The bell for lunch rang. I turned around to face Kido, but I saw her walk out of the door. Of course, I followed her through the hallway and onto the school rooftop. What the hell? Why is she going here again? I opened the door and was greeted by a heavy wind. Where is she? I walked a few steps and tripped over something. I landed on something soft.

"Hmm?" My eyes widened when I looked down. I realized that I had landed on Kido's body. I backed away quickly. My back had slammed the door.

"Oh my gosh! Why would she be sleeping here?" I said to myself. I'm alone with a sleeping, defenseless Kido. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and she's listening to music. I looked at her iPod. She was listening to the Vocaloid IA. I didn't think she would be into Vocaloid. I moved closer to her. I stretched my hand towards her green hair that was in front of her face. Then, her eyes suddenly opened and she grabbed my wrist, not even gently. How the hell did she wake up from that and not from me falling on top of her.

"Were you going to take advantage of me?" She asked with her usual cold expression. She took out one of the earphones."Hey. Keep in mind that you're the one who decided to sleep so defenselessly on the school rooftop. You should be lucky that I'm not a pervert."

_"Achoo!_" Kido sneezed.

"Ew..."I said bluntly. "Geez. You're going get sick if you keep sleeping here and it's windy. Shall I take you to the infirmary to sleep?" I got up, but then she grabbed my hand suddenly.

"No. Don't worry. I just want to sleep here." I looked at her face and it said, "_please_". How can I say no to that face? I started unbuttoning my blazer.

"Woah. Stop. What exactly are you doing?" She looked at me nervously.

"Relax. I'm not going do anything to you. Haha. You're the one having dirty thoughts now." I teased her as I stuck my tongue out and winked. Her whole face turned red. She looks more girly now. I'm so glad. It's almost like I live to see her blush. Okay, that sounded wrong.

Finally, I was done with the last button and threw my blazer right to her face. "Wear that and go to sleep, Leader. Lunch should end in around 15 minutes. " She held onto the blazer and looked at me, surprised.

"Thanks, Kano." She had put on my blazer and fell asleep ten seconds after. How does a girl fall asleep so quickly like that. Why is she so tired? A few minutes later, her head landed on shoulder. I suddenly got nervous. Oh my gosh. Should I move her head? How do I not wake her up? I don't know what to do. My heart is beating so fast. My breathing became irregular. I hope lunch ends soon. Slowly, I started falling asleep myself...

Kido's POV

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I saw was Kano's sleeping face. It was so close to mine. It looks like we're a couple. How did we get in this position? He sneezed. Oh no. I have to return his blazer. I took it off and flicked his forehead gently. He woke up a few seconds after.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with your blazer" I said, handing it back. This idiot is always nice to me."Uh..no problem." Kano replied. "Sorry. I fell asleep. "

"That's alright." I said. I'm so glad that he's awake.

We stood up and returned to class. I sat behind him as usual and tried listening to the teacher's lesson. I couldn't pay attention that much. The bell rang and it was time to go to the clubroom.  
Shintaro, Momo, Kano, Haruka, and Takene were there, too.

"Hey, Kano. When's your birthday?" Momo asked.

"Huh? Oh. May 10th." He answered.

"Today's May 9th. You birthday's tomorrow." Seto pointed out.

"Oh is it?" Kano asked, surprised. I bonked his head.

"You idiot. Don't forget important things like that!" I shouted at him.

"I never really cared about my birthday, though. You guys don't have to give me anything." He said in a monotone voice.

"Of course we have to give you something." Mary joined in the conversation.

I flicked his forehead, but I understand why he would say that. His birthday is the day his mother died. I wonder what he does every year for his birthday. Does his dad even give him a present? I highly doubt that. We left the clubroom after two hours. We only talked about Kano's birthday during those two hours.

Kano's birthday is tomorrow. Damn it. What can I give to that idiot? Argh! I'm so pissed off. There are so many thing on my mind at the moment: the club, schoolwork, and Kano. I can only think about Kano, though. I've always rude to him. A week ago, he called me nice, yet I beat him up and call him "idiot". He has no idea how much I owe him. He helped me form the club and make so many good friends. Now, I want to help him. I'm going to bring Kano and his dad closer! This will be my birthday present for you, Kano, so you better appreciate it.

We walked together as usual with the gang. Then, suddenly someone tugged at my school uniform. I turned around and saw Momo and Mary behind me.

"Do you want to go shopping with us to look for presents for Kano?" They asked. I shook my head. I said, "Sorry, but I already have an idea for a present." They looked at me sadly. I feel like I just killed their cat.

Then, I whispered into their ears, "Hey. Why don't you guys plan a surprise party for Kano at the clubroom."

"That sounds great. You can get Kano to go to the clubroom when we're ready." I honestly didn't want to, but I nodded anyways. I arrived at my house and waved goodbye to Kano and Seto. Kano still looks sad.

I did my homework in four hours. It was 9:00 PM now. I took a shower and I didn't bother drying all of my hair. I had a towel wrapped around my neck and wore my iPod hoodie that Ayano gave me.

Okay. I'm going to Kano's house. I want to talk to his father. I got there in 15 minutes

_Knock knock_

I was expecting to see Kano first, but it was the _jackass_. He really looks like Kano, though.

"Hi. I'm a classmate of Kano." I said, trying to be polite.

"Sorry. What did the bastard do this time? He's always been a troublemaker." Kano's dad said, irritated.

"Woah. Whah? He didn't do anything wrong. If anything you're the one who's doing something wrong." I said and pointed my finger accusingly at him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"To be honest, I just really want to hit you right now. Kano may be annoying, but you piss me off 50 times more than he does, you jerky jerk." Jerky jerk? Is this the best I could come up with. Isn't jerky food? Anyways..."What kind of father are you? You blamed him for your wife's death! Your wife loved him, stupid! That's why she had him. I bet you don't even get him a birthday present every year. You really are the worst!"

I was out of breath. I can't believe I defended Kano like that. "That's all I had to say. I'm leaving now."

I walked out of the house. I ended up at the park where Kano and I hung out on the first day of school. I finally realized that even though I said all that, it wouldn't really bring Kano and his dad closer.

"Damn it!" I kicked this trash can multiple times.

"Why are you abusing that trash can?" I heard a voice and laugh from behind me. I turned around

"Kano..."

He smiled and we sat on the swings. I didn't say anything.

"It's late and dangerous out here. What are you doing here? You're a girl, you know."

"Yes, Kano. I do know that I'm a girl, but even you consider me a girl." I said and laughed.

"Well yeah. Even though, you're casual clothes aren't really girly." He said while pointing to my clothes.

Then, I looked at his clothes. He was wearing blue pants and a black hoodie. The hoodie had black dots going vertically down the side of his face on the inside of his hood, and white dots on the outside.

The idiot and I were still on the swings and we stayed like that for more than an hour.

"How long were you at this park?" I asked him.

"After I finished my homework." Kano answered.

"I see." So he didn't hear what I said to his father.

"It's really late. What time is it? You have to go to sleep, since you were so sleepy today. I should take you home." Kano said. I took out my iPhone.

"It's 11:59 PM." I said.

"Only 1 more minute until my birthday." Kano said, not really excitingly.

I didn't say anything. I just sat on the swings and stared at my iPhone. I don't even have a gift for him. I should have went shopping with Momo and Mary.

12:00

"Happy Birthday, Kano." I said quietly.

"Thanks! I hope you didn't get me a present, because hanging out with you on my birthday is good enough." He said happily.

"That sounds so...cheesy." I said, but even so my face must be red.

"Well I actually did have a present for you." I started. He looked at me with a curious expression. "I talked to your dad and I was hoping that he would realize how mean he's been and be nice to you."

Kano didn't say anything. C'mon. Say something, Kano. I reall-

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his chest.

"Kano?" I asked, confused.

"That's the best birthday gift anyone has ever _tried_ getting me, so thank you." Kano said and laughed.

"But I think hugging you without getting injured is a better gift." He continued. He was hugging me tightly, like he didn't want me to let go.

My heart is beating so fast. Can Kano feel it?

"KANO!" We heard someone shout. We quickly broke out of the hug and we saw his dad. How the heck did he know we were here?

"Dad?' Kano asked.

"Your friend made me realize how terrible I was towards you. I treated you like crap for the past 16 years. It's not your fault mom died. I'm so sorry, Kano." His dad confessed.

Woah. Did my plan actually work? I looked at Kano. He was really shocked. So was I. Wait this is a supposed to be a heartwarming moment and I'm right in the middle of it.

"Well. I'm just going go now. I feel like I'm in the way." I said awkwardly, while backing away.

"No. Stay here with me." Kano grabbed my arm.

"Ah. O-okay." I replied.

"Dad. It's okay now. Let's just start over." Kano said with a genuine smile. My heart's beating fast again. This smile was so different from the other times he smiled. He looks so mature and not like an idiot. I feel like the idiot now. I blushed at his smile.

"Are you okay, Kido? Do you have a fever?" He asked with concern. He put his hand on my forehead. That just made my face more red.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Dad. I'm going to take Kido home now." Kano said.

"Wait. Kido, is it? May I have a quick word with you." Kano's dad asked. I nodded.

I walked to him. "What do you want?" I asked, harshly a little.

"Thank you for everything." He said. This "jackass" isn't that bad.

"No problem."

"Do you like Kano?" He asked.

"Sure. We're friends." I replied.

"No I meant as a romantic way." He said. That's not really something you should ask to your son's friend...

I laughed. "That's ludicrous."

"You didn't say yes or no though." He pointed out.

I said goodnight to him and went to Kano. "So what did my dad say to you. " Kano asked. "Nothing." I said simply. "Eh? He obviously told you something. C'mon, Kido. Share with me." Kano asked and pouted.

"It's a secret." I smiled.

"Hey, Kano. Did you ever hate your dad even a little?" I asked as we walked in the neighborhood. "To be honest, I was never really resentful towards him. I just felt a little...lonely. I felt like there was wall between my father and me." Kano admitted. "I see." I replied as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, Kido. Can I ask you something?" I heard Kano say.

"You just did..." I responded.

"Haha. Okay. Let me ask you another question then." He said back.

"I'm going to skip school today to visit my mother's grave. Can you come with me? I'm sure my mom would love to hear another person's voice besides my own." Kano asked seriously.

Why me? I wonder. Oh no. There's going to be a surprise party for Kano in the clubroom after school.

"How about we go before school?" I asked. I wasn't go to take no for an answer. Momo and Mary are working hard to plan the party and they want _me _to bring him to the clubroom.

"Eh? Well sure, but aren't you already sleepy, Kido?" Kano said in a serious voice still.

"No. Huuuaaaahhh." I covered my mouth.

Damn it. I just had to yawn right after saying "no". Kano looked at me funnily and chuckled. He started to pat my hair and ruin it."Hahahaha. You keep making cute faces. I can't really say no to you can I?" Kano said, still laughing. "Fine. I'll go to your house early in the morning to pick you up. You're really going to lose a lot of sleep. You know I worry about you, right?"

I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. You also make me worry, Kano. "I'm sorry. I promise that after today, I'll go to sleep regularly from now on." "Pinkie promise?" He said, holding out his pinkie. I gave him my pinkie. We smiled at each other and had let go.

"Finally, we're at your house. Good night, Kido!" He waved with his usual grin. "Yeah. Good night, idiot." He looked surprise and before he could say anything back, I closed my door. I sat down and leaned against the door. I sighed, pulled my knees up, and buried my face in there. "Damn..."

"I'm so tired." I muttered. "I'm so sleepy. I just want to sleep and never wake up again. I see darkness, but why am I still awake? Ayano. Kano. They're so alike, aren't they? "Ayano, are you really going to keep our promise. You made me pinkie swear, Ayano. I w-want to believe that you'll keep your promise. Please, Ayano, join the music club. You're the one who made the promise. Who am I kidding, though? I remembered the day you asked me, "Who are you?" I hope I can see you soon, even if it was just a fated meaning. I was so lonely without you, until I met Kano."

Darkness. I see nothing, but darkness. I'm aware that I'm awake. Why can't I sleep? I'll just make everyone worry if I'm sleepy at school.

_"Just fall asleep, Kido," my best friend said in a gentle voice._

Another flashback, eh? Ayano. It seems you're making me remember you all the time. Even now, I still can't believe you forgot about my existence because of that car accident. I remember a few weeks ago when I became friends with the gang, I told myself I couldn't forget about you, because I would forget about all those happy moments we had together. To be honest, I really want to forget about you. It hurts remembering you all the time, while you don't know a thing about me. How long has it been since we last saw each other. A year? Maybe two years? It took me a moment to realize that I was crying.

"When you're feeling sad, then smile. It'll make you feel better." I was saying the same words they told me.

I felt my lips move up and I finally drifted off to sleep.

_Knock! Knock!_

The banging of the door woke me up right away, since I was sleeping on the other side of the door. That was not pleasant. Why can't I wake up peacefully in the morning? "Oi, Kido! Are you still sleeping? Hello? Did you forget our plans in the morning?" I heard the idiot's voice. Unbelievable. I close my eyes for five seconds at night and it's already morning!

"Can you wait for me for five minutes?" I quickly said back. "I still need to get ready." I rushed through my hallway and went to my room. I found my school uniform, stripped my clothes off, and changed into my uniform in under a minute. I brushed my hair in a not so gentle way and ran to the kitchen to get some bread for breakfast. I don't have time to make a bento box, so I guess I'll have to buy lunch. I got my backpacks and had put on my shoes.

Finally, I opened the door and saw Kano with flowers and a smile. "Good morning," He greeted. Before I greeted him back, I yawned. "Huahh. Morning, but I wouldn't say it was a good morning." We started walking."You really look tired. Should I let you rest some more? I don't understand why you wanted to go so early in the morning. We can always go after school." "No!" I exclaimed. "I mean we have to go to the clubroom after school, so..." He looked at me with suspicion and went along with my excuse, even though we actually do have to go to the clubroom.

"My dad's coming with us. When we were at home, we had a talk. He told me that you were an interesting girl." "He did now, did he?" I laughed nervously. "Yup." Kano smiled and laughed. "He also told me that you called him "jerky jerk. Is that true, because you could have called him much meaner names." "Yeah. Though in my head, I called him a jackass, but he's alright now." I answered.

Kano snickered. "That is so like you." I heard him say out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're always saying what's on your mind." He answered.

"Er. I don't know whether I should take that as an insult or a compliment." I said confused.

"Ahahaha. Just take it as a compliment, so I won't get hit by you." He joked with a grin.

"Since it's your birthday, I'll make an exception." I said.

Kano's POV

We arrived at the cemetery and walked to my mom's shrine. My dad, Kido, and I clapped hands and bowed.

Hey, Mom. It's been awhile since I visited, hasn't it. Haha. I have so much to tell you, but I'll make it short since I bought my friend with me to visit you. Her name is Tsubomi Kido and she's amazing. I didn't like her at first, but now she's a really good friend of mine. Because of her, dad and I got to bond. We actually are like a family. Mom, I realized that you have given me birthday presents even though you're not alive anymore. You gave birth to me and you gave me a name. Thanks for bringing me into this world!

I was done. If I say more, I'll probably be late for school. "Hey, Kido. You done yet?' I asked her. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Thanks for coming with me." I told her. "I didn't just go here for you, you know. I also wanted to speak to your mom. I wish we could have met her." Kido spoke. "Yeah...that makes two of us."

I took out my phone. "Crap. It's 8:20. We're going to be late if we don't go now. Bye, Dad!" I called out. I took Kido's hand and dragged her through the cemetery. "Hey. We're being disrespectful by running around here." I heard Kido say from behind me. "Would you rather be late?" I asked, not letting go and continuing to run.

"I swear. Every day, we're almost late to school because of you." Kido said out of breath, sitting on her seat. "But we made it on time just like every other day." I smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Kano!" we heard. We turned around and saw the gang. "Hey. Thanks!" I said smiling at them. More and more people came near my desk to say "Happy Birthday." I thanked everyone of them and glanced at Kido a few times. I saw her head buried in her arms. She's really exhausted. She hasn't been sleeping much and I woke her up earlier this morning. I feel guilty for making her come with me right before school, but she kept _insisting_. The door had slide opened and our teacher walked in."Okay. Class, settle down. Class has begun. Go back to your seats."

I heard Kido groan and she lifted her head up. She sat on her chair in a perfect posture and listened to the teacher.

During the lesson, the teacher called on every student in alphabetical order to read a paragraph from a book. After it was my turn, I turned around to find Kido, half asleep. I kicked her chair. How nice of me...She became fully awake and she took a guess in which paragraph she had to read. It was a good guess, because she guessed right and didn't get in trouble. She sat back down and whispered, "Thanks." I just smiled back at her. No problem.

The bell for lunch rang. I saw Kido get up. "Hey, Kido. Where are you going?" Momo asked. "Cafeteria. I didn't make my lunch this morning, so I'm going to buy some food." She replied back tiredly. Before I said I would go with her, Momo said, "You can have some of Mary's and my bento boxes." Mary nodded and held out her bento box. "Oh. You guys don't have to." Kido said. "It's okay. Let's go eat at the school rooftop now. No boys can come with us, though." Momo said. She was staring at me specifically. Did I do something wrong. "How come we, guys, can't eat lunch with you, girls." Shintaro asked.

"We hang out with you guys every day. We need to have some girl time." Momo said and stuck her tongue out. "We do?" Kido asked, confuzzled. "Yes, Kido. Yes, we do. " Momo looked at her intensely.

"Ah. I see. Okay. We'll see you guys later." Kido said. Seto, Shintaro, and I watched the three girls walk out of the classroom.

"I wonder what that was all about." Seto said.

Shintaro sighed."Man. Girls can be so weird. And by that, I only mean Momo."

We all laughed and ate our lunches at our desks without the girls. "So birthday boy, do you have any special plans for today? Shintaro asked. "Not really. I think I'm just going to hang out at the clubroom." I replied back. "

"Hey, Kano. What do you think of Kido?" They asked me. Why would they ask me that? It took me a moment to find an answer."She's fun to tease, but she can be so violent. She has her girly moments and always makes me smile." I said. I was thinking of those fun times I had with Kido and laughed to myself. Seto and Shintaro looked at each other. "You sound like you like her, dude." Shintaro told me. I rested my head in my hands, thinking to myself. I still don't know much about, Kido. I told her stuff about me, but I haven't heard anything from her. I was afraid if I push her into telling me, then we would fight just like before. But even so, Kido is precious to me, like Ayano. She cheered me up that day. She helped my dad and I be happier in just one night. Kido is different from the other girls. She's aggressive and antisocial, but she's also very kind and smart. I never get bored when I'm around her. Every time, we hold hands and hug, I don't feel lonely. Seto and Shintaro looked at me curiously.

_"I think I do kind of like her."_

**Woah. Kano is beginning to realize his feelings for Kido! The surprise birthday party for Kano will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank for reading this chapter. Thanks for being patient, too! It's almost been a month since I updated. I had writer's block ahaha and projects to work on. Fortunately, I had a week off from school and got to work on this chapter. Please review to tell me what you think. I don't really know many of your guys' opinions on my story. Don't leave me hanging haha. c: Okay. I'm done. Bye! **


End file.
